Marie Reid
Marie Reid is the captain of the Helix Pirates, also acting as navigator. She ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Apearance Marie is reletivly young at 25 years old with a light complextion. She has long blonde hair tied back wearing studded goggles above her fringe. She has large blue eyes and slender eye-brows. She sports an open sky blue jacket that has a zipped hood hand at the back with wing shaped objects connecting it to the jacket and has long sleeves with fur cuffs. Under the jacket she wears a white bikini top. At her waist she wears a pair of orange coloured buckled shorts with a flame pattern in the pocket. On the buckle is a pattern of a horned devil-like creature. She wears knee-high high-heeled boots with buckles lining the side, with gray thigh high stockings. She carries a katana with a green scabbard. Personality Marie has a reserved personality, often quietly conversing with her trusted crew rather than brashly odering them about. She is confident in her abilities, including combat, navagation and her captaining. As the captain of the Helix Pirates she shares a close and strong relationship with her first mate, Rich Bartan whom she has known since her childhood. She commands respect from her crew, but for her often compationate and heroic acts, and not through fear. Marie is a dreamer, and hopes one day to make it to Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line, though not to discover One Piece, but for the journey. She admires the legendary pirates such as Gol D. Roger and Whitebeard, not for thier acts of pracy, but for thier love of absolute freedom and dreams to follow in thier footsteps to lead a team of friends and share the freedom to oppressed countries. She despises most pirates, and only flies a Jolly Roger as a sign that she renounces the authority of the World Government and not nessisarily supports piracy. Marie tends to sometimes forget reltively important information, even if she had just learned it moments before. She knows when to fight and when to keep a low profile, thus keeping her bounty low to only 8,000 Beli, trying to avoid a high Bounty. Abilities and Powers As the captain and navigator of the Helix Pirates she commands 7 crew members. Her navigational skills are said to be 'mediocre' by her crew but don't tell her. She also uses a katana in conjunction with her Devil Fruit, and is adequitley able to defend and attack enemies unaided. Devil Fruit Marie ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi, or Wind Wind Fruit, a Logia class devil fruit giving her the ability to become, generate and manipulate air. She is capable of flying up to 50ft from the ground (any higher and she loses control of her abilites due to the temperature and pressure change). She exhibits only moderate contol over this ability, and is yet to achieve it's full potential. She uses these abilities in conjunction with her katana in order to extend it's range and cutting power. Most of her attacks involve using air as a force to push and disorient her opponents. Weapons Marie carries a katana she bought in loguetown. She shows adequicy with it and can enhance her power with it using her devil fruit abilities. The katana has a remarkably dull edge, and will do little harm to anyone if used in the conventional way. it has a light brown hilt and a green scabbard. History